Make It In Canada
by Takara Matsudaira
Summary: Team One has more than just the seven main characters that we all know and love. It has nine; 6 guys, 3 girls. One teammate, the twin sister of the one and only Julianna "Jules" Callaghan, with the other being the best friend of Lewis and Spike. Follows the series pretty closely, though some chapters will be off the beaten track. Jules/Sam. Spike/OC. HIATUS. Until further notice...
1. Chapter 1

**Dedications **This story was inspired by CTI-Jenn's _Flashpoint_ story, _My World Torn Apart_; Chicagofireforever's _Flashpoint_ story, _Ginger Braddock_; mermers' _Flashpoint_ story, _It's a Second Chance_.

**A/N **Another story? You've got to be kidding me! Nope, not kidding! I proudly present my first _Flashpoint_ story, _Make It In Canada_! Can you believe that that five years ago from today—July 11, 2008—that it's the five year anniversary of the Canadian series that we all have come to know and love? I most certainly can't! If only it was still on...

**Disclaimer** _Flashpoint_ (c) Mark Ellis & Stephanie Morgenstern. Ciara Callaghan (c) Takara "Taka" Matsudaira.

* * *

Make It In Canada

Chapter One

"Hey, sis!" came Jules' overly excited voice for it being this early in the morning from the other side of the house, excited about something obviously, Ciara immediately regretting answering her sister's call. "Come here for a sec, won't you, honey?"

Ciara Callaghan sighed frustratedly, putting down her paint brush, wiping her already clean hands in the towel that hung over her shoulder for good measure. She looked back at the blank canvas that stared back at her and sighed at how "stuck" she was over this new project of hers, and also how she'd never get it finished in time—for what exactly, she didn't know—if her older sis kept calling her back for her help in order to finish the renovations of the new house. Yeah; she desperately needed to find a place of her own, but that wouldn't be for awhile now.

She headed down the hallway, after silently leaving her room, and came to the room where she believed her older sis was; scraping away like the maniac that she was. Ciara poked her head into the room, all the while smiling at the fact that her guess did indeed rain true; Jules, scraping away at the far-wall of the soon-to-be den of the new house. It was just one of those moments that that Cia wished she had a camera for this photo-worthy moment. If only...

"Yeah, Jules?" Ciara asked tentatively, walking into the room slowly, very slowly.

The older, more slender twin turned around, but not before saying, "What do you think?" What did she think? Of what? Of her work? Or of the room as a whole? Sometimes her questions could be really confusing at times.

"Oh, good," sighed Cia laughingly, bending over in exasperation. "I thought you were gonna ask me to help you with the renovations again."

Jules chuckled good-naturally. "Who said I still won't? That reminds me—" _Oh no, here it comes_, thought Cia at the same time as Jules asked, "What do you think of a mural for this wall here, hon?" She motioned at the wall she was talking about with her hands.

She looked at her sister to see how Ciara responded to her out-of-the-blue question. "Well, I guess a mural wouldn't look that bad, considering how dull it already looks in here. It would definitely brighten this place up some, that's for sure!" She snapped her fingers, like she always did whenever she felt the need to.

Ciara was too busy motioning with her hands at said wall, relaying her imaginary picture to her sister, not seeing Jules shake her head from behind. She wasn't getting it, not one bit. "So, who's going to paint this so called 'mural'?"

Jules said, "You, dummy. Duh!"

"Wha—?" The quirky art twin spun around on her heels so fast that she literally tripped over her own two feet in her haste; Jules acting on instinct, catching her look-a-like in her arms.

"Woah, there. Easy girl," she said laughingly, looking down at her while Ciara looked up at her, immediately apologizing for her clumsiness. She was the _clumsy_ twin, after all.

Jules smiled down at her. "No need to say sorry, sis." Jules placed her twin back on her own two feet. "I've been meaning to ask you if you'd paint a mural for me, considering how good you are at the art-sy stuff and all, for sometime now. I've tried asking before, but we'd always seem to be interrupted by something else. So, what do you say, Ciara? Wanna give it a go?"

"Do I!" Ciara immediately reacted at having been actually asked by her sister to paint something for said girl. Talk about a dream come true! No really, it was.

She had always wanted to paint something for her older sister, but because said sister had never once asked of her to do just that, she had never gotten around to it; and her dream of painting something for her kinda died after awhile of not having been asked by Jules herself, but not completely gone as was shown today as she imagined every possible way of painting the wall.

The more organized twin of the two sisters couldn't help herself as she chuckled at Ciara's childish antics when it came to the one thing that she truly loved: Art. She was always so open with her emotions at times, like now, that it was infectious. Just like her laugh.

Speaking of which, her quirky little sister was still motioning with her hands toward the back wall of the soon-to-be den of their new house, obvious excitement evident in not only her voice but also her body language as well. Jules just smiled at the sight.

Happy that she was happy. She knew she had made the right choice in asking her quirky little sister to paint a mural for the den. And was glad that she did. She deserved to be happy, if only for a little while.

Then her phone started vibrating where she had last placed it on the floor next to her tools. She picked it up, immediately answering with, "Hey, Kira. What's up?"

Automatically, Ciara turned around upon the mentioning of the name "Kira." Why was she calling? It was supposed to be their day off. _Not anymore_, she thought disappointedly. She wasn't disappointed toward Kira of course, but more at the little fact that she had called them into work on their day off.

That was never a good sign. Especially this early in the week.

"Okay, gotcha Kira," Jules had said, ending the call by flipping her phone closed with her chin and looking at her sister grimly, yet apologetically, obviously not wanting to be the one to rain on her parade by telling Ciara that they had just been called into work on their day off. "Sorry, sis. But duty calls."

Ciara couldn't help herself, she chuckled under her breath. "Duty..."

Jules rolled her eyes, punching her quirky art twin's arm in a playful manner; with Ciara following with a, "Ouch! That hurt...", followed by the brunette over dramatically rubbing where it had been punched.

* * *

**A/N** Welp, there you have it folks! The first chapter of my fourth story...

I hope you like my OC, Ciara Callaghan—Jules' quirky art twin—so far! Her personality is kinda based on mine (somewhat), hence why she likes art, and whose also all quirky and the like, but that is more outgoing than I am. :) She's also not afraid to speak her mind, so keep that in mind! *hint, hint*

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** 4 reviews, 3 favs, and 7 follows already? And all in the first chapter alone? Wow! This is my most popular story to date! You guys rock! Thank you all so much for the support! That really made my weekend. Here's chapter two! I hope you guys like it just as much as you did chapter one! :)

**Disclaimer** Same as before... Must I really repeat myself? ...Because I really don't want to.

* * *

Make It In Canada

Chapter Two

"That really hurt, you do know that, right? My arm is still throbbing..."

"Oh, come off it! I didn't hit you _that_ hard!"

Kira smiled as the Callaghan twins entered through the front entrance of SRU headquarters, acknowledging them with an apprehensive nod of her head; considering that _she_ was the one who had called them into work on their day off and all, rather reluctantly of course, but orders were orders... "Hey, guys. Sorry I had to pull you away like this," was Kira's tentative apology, though the girls hadn't seemed fazed at all at having been called into work on their day off. _Weird...,_ thought Kira apprehensively, but immediately pushed that uneasy feeling aside in order for her to focus at the task at hand: Telling the Callaghan twins the reason _why_ they had been called into work on their day off in the first place. A conversation that she was now dreading to bring up as the twins made their way over to the dispatcher's desk, both wearing matching quizzical expressions.

"Forget about it, Kira," was Jules' enthusiastic response, as she was the first one to make it to the dispatcher's desk, casually leaning against said desk on her elbows, all the while smiling; brightening up the room as she usually did when she entered the room.

"Yeah, you were probably just following orders. Am I right, girl?" Ciara asked with a raised eyebrow questioningly, yet obviously just being playful toward their fellow co-worker. Also leaning on the desk, but not by the elbows as her sister did; her back was leaning against it, she having to look over her shoulder at their friend as she spoke to her.

Kira's smile broadened. At least she wouldn't be feeling the wrath of the Callaghan twins any time soon then if they weren't at all mad at having been called into work on their day off. "Sure," said Kira no less cautiously, eyeing the twins suspiciously from behind her desk.

"See?" Jules chimed in as she punched her sister's arm playfully yet again, hitting the same spot as before. _She always_ did _have good aim,_ thought Ciara, rubbing her arm where a small bruise was probably now forming at having been punched twice in the same day by the same exact person. "So, what does Boss have planned for us today, Kira?" asked Jules, easily making friendly conversation with the dispatcher.

Kira looked between the twins in front of her unsurely, but began as casually as she could anyway. "Boss, he has you guys on window duty."

* * *

"Window duty? Window duty!" exclaimed Ciara incredulously, unusually angry for the usually, normally quirky art twin. "He has us on window duty for crying out loud! And on our day off too! He can't do this! Can he do this?" Ciara slammed her locker shut, the whole entire locker foundation shaking in protest at being abused unnecessarily.

"And this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your fear of heights now, would it?" chuckled Jules good-naturedly, relieving some of the tension in the air that had formed when the Callaghan twins had entered the girls locker room just moments after being told that they had "window duty" by their friend Kira, the dispatcher.

Ciara rolled her eyes. "Maybe. A little," Ciara pulled on her pants, tucking her shirt into her pants and looping her belt into the waist band, buckling it; all in absolute silence. "Okay, a lot," the quirky art twin added sheepishly upon seeing the solemn facial expression plastered on her older sis' face—silently telling her that she wasn't buying what she was selling—after she had finished lacing up her boots. "I'm just...scared for her is all. No need to worry, right?"

The twins hugged; Jules, the one to break the silence with words of comfort, all the while rubbing small circlers on her back to try to relieve some of the tension in the process. "I know. I do, too; everyone on Team One does, honey. Even Ed, though I highly doubt he'll ever admit it out loud." She chuckled, making Ciara do the same. "You're not alone in your world of worry, remember that, okay? We're all here for you. If ever you want to talk about it, or anything for that matter, you can come to us."

Ciara was the first Callaghan to come out of the hug; a few tear stains were visible on her cheeks, Jules noted. "Thanks, sis. That means a lot. It's just hard for me sometimes to, you know, to express my feelings when I don't even understand them half of the time. That's why I am 'art-sy'-" (—adding air quotes around where thought appropriate, making Jules and herself inadvertently chuckle—) "it helps me to express my feelings when I can't talk about them."

Jules nodded in understanding, acknowledging that she did indeed get that it was hard for Ciara to talk about her feelings if she couldn't quite understand them herself. _This could explain why she's stuck,_ Jules mulled over this newfound information quietly, but didn't voice her concerns out loud in fear that her look-a-like would just deny it, because she hated admitting being "stuck" on a new project in fear that it would stay like that. No matter how ridiculous that sounded to anyone else, that was what Ciara thought.

Jules wiped away the tear stains from her baby sister's cheeks the best she could. "Hey, hey now, honey. There's no need for the waterworks. Jacobs will be home before you know it!"

Ciara smiled weakly in thanks; Jules standing up, wearing a sympathetic smile, walked back to her locker, and upon opening it, retrieving her own uniform apparel.

* * *

"I'm just saying that if the producers decide to cancel a show at an unresolved cliffhanger they should at least propose a special or something, is all. It's cruel to cancel a show at an unresolved cliffhanger, especially if you're a fan."

Kira smiled when she heard the familiar and lighthearted voice of Ciara Callaghan, the twins having existed their locker room obviously, making their way down the hallway. Getting back to work, she couldn't help herself; listening to their conversation. They'd so kill Kira if they knew the dispatcher was eavesdropping on them, but knowing that, that didn't stop her from doing it.

Jules laughed, punching her baby sis' arm. "Right. Whatever you say, C.I.A."

"You know whatever I say goes," chuckled Ciara lightheartedly, but not without rubbing her arm where it had been punched. "And...don't call me that," she added defensively. "I don't work for the CIA... I did, but that was a long, long time ago."

Jules merely rolled her eyes good-naturedly, but then became suddenly serious. "You ready for this?" she asked, eyeing her baby sis quizzically with a tilt of the head in her direction.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," the quirky art twin said dutifully. "It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter anyways, right?"

Jules had an idea. "Why don't we make this interesting, then?"

Now it was Ciara's turn to tilt her head sideways. "I'm listening..."

"A deal," was the simple two-word reply.

Steeling herself for what was to come, Ciara asked slowly, almost apprehensively, "A deal?"

"A deal," Jules replied matter-of-factly with a slight nod of the head.

Ciara dared asked, "Okay. You now have my full and undivided attention. What kind of 'deal' are we talking about here?"

Kira was now watching the sisters' exchange with mild interest as they passed by the dispatcher's desk, climbing gear in hand. _This should be interesting,_ thought Kira curiously, almost laughingly.

"Whoever makes it to the ground first buys the next round of drinks at The Goose, deal?" Jules further explained this so called "deal" of hers, holding out her hand to make it official.

They were now standing just outside the door, facing each other; Jules smirking, Ciara looking up at all of the windows that were due to be washed, looking unsure of herself and that of her ability to beat her climbing freak of a sister.

"Deal," Ciara said, obviously sounding more confident than she felt.

Jules smirked at her baby sis' faux confidence. "Deal."

The Callaghan sisters shook hands, making this so called "deal" of Jules' official; however, just as it was made, Spike and Lou came around the bend, eyeing them suspiciously but said nothing as they made their way inside. A lightbulb went off, making Ciara smirk.

Ciara smirked, charging inside after Spike and Lou. She made it just as the two friends were halfway to the locker room, draping her arms around the guys' shoulders, all the while almost knocking them over in the process.

"Hey, Lou," she smiled sweetly. "I was wondering... How are you with heights?"

Lou naively responded, "Fine. Why?"

Spike knew what was coming and eyed Lou warily, almost apologetically, but didn't voice his suspicions as everyone had to learn the hard way in order to actually learn.

"Oh, no reason," Ciara lied easily, cocking her head at a side glance. "By the way, how are you at washing windows?"

* * *

**A/N** Sorry it took so long to update guys! I went on "vacation" to Arizona for my brother's campus tour of Northern Arizona University, which is actually a surprisingly beautiful school, then to the Grand Canyon, and finally to Meteor Crater on the way home; all the while still in school, hence homework. A lot of homework. That took up my entire weekend, so I couldn't update. But the longer the wait, the longer the update! :)

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^

**Mailbag**

**SJBraddock3**: Don't worry! You'll definitely get to see some Jam-action in chapters to come, since Ciara is currently living with her older sis and all. I did that on purpose; making the Callaghan twins live with each other, so we would see a lot more of Sam later on. *hint, hint* Thanks for the review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Sorry for the wait, guys! It's finals week, so...yeah. Not much to say there. You guys know how it is, right? But that means that I can update on the one month anniversary! Can you believe it's already been a month since publication? I can't! Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for all of the support! It really means a lot to me, and makes me want to update even more than I already do! :)

**Disclaimer** _Flashpoint_ (c) Mark Ellis & Stephanie Morgenstern. Ciara Callaghan (c) Takara "Taka" Matsudaira.

* * *

Make It In Canada

Chapter Three

"You're doing great, Lou! Keep it up!"

Ciara smirked to herself, Lewis Young was so wrapped around her finger, as she watched, camera phone in hand, recording absolutely everything, particularly Lou's defeat, more or less. He was already falling behind and the race had only just begun, twelve minutes ago.

Lou looked down, rolling his eyes, and shook his head. "This is the last time..."

"Yeah, right, Lou," chuckled Jules, passing him with ease as she repelled further down. "Everyone knows that my little sister has you wrapped around her finger." She was now two levels below him. "See ya at the bottom!" she added playfully for good measure.

Good-naturedly, Lou just shook his head at Jules' enthusiasm.

Ciara watched the whole scene from down below on the ground, from where she was standing on the grassy lawn, just outside of the SRU headquarters, her camera phone capturing the race but, and more importantly, Lou's defeat, in glorious HD. Gosh, she loved her phone. And that was putting her infatuation for said device mildly.

"...grandma..." That was Ed's voice.

Then Wordy's voice followed Ed's sentence, "Really?"

"Roy!" Again, Ed's voice, as the men greeted their teammate, who had also just arrived.

Now it was Roy's turn, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

_He sounds like Ducky from _The Land Before Time, the quirky art twin chuckled to herself as she smiled, reminiscing as childhood memories flooded to the foremost front of her brain. Turning in the direction of the parking lot, she zoomed-in on the men coming her way, who were completely unaware of her presence. She smiled, exclaiming, "Smile, boys! You're on camera!" All heads turned in her direction, making their way toward the quirky art twin.

"She's all sass, and no class!" commented Ed to no one in particular, smiling, just as Jules and Lou decided to drop in (pun intended) at that precise moment; with Jules responding by saying to Ed, "Well, that's a good match for ya—"

Ciara continued without so much as missing a single beat—finishing Jules' sentence easily—by saying, "—All brawn, and no brain." That was the best part of having a twin: Your other half always knew you best; better than anyone else ever could, ever _would_. No matter what. And this... This was one of those times, where Ciara would finish Jules' sentence.

Ed chuckled at that—one of the few times when he does actually chuckle—giving Lou a reassuring pat for good measure, before he and the rest of the guys enter the SRU headquarters via front door; Ciara's camera phone capturing it all on film. She actually got photo graphic evidence that the famous _Ed Lane_ does smile!

The Boss came out, holding the door for Ed and the others, and for himself; badgering the trio about dirty windows, saying, as he looked in the direction toward Ciara's camera phone, "The camera is out again, I see."

Ciara rolled her eyes, good-naturedly of course, but nonetheless annoyed by his antics. She was still peeved off about having been called into work on their day off. "Always is, Boss! Life is short. You never know what tomorrow will bring, or today, for that matter."

"Spoken like a true cop. Just make sure to capture my good side." Winking at the camera, he disappeared behind the door; it, latching into place as it closed.

Jules looked at Ciara, baffled. "Where did that come from, sis?"

Obviously Lou had wanted to ask the same thing, because he also looked just as baffled as Jules, but Jules beat him to it. "Yeah, seriously," he decided to say instead.

Ciara shrugged, trying to keep a cool demeanor. "Just something I picked up...from an old friend," she said vaguely, not wanting to give too much information away when it wasn't hers to say. She'd be dead long before she went into specifics.

Jules and Lou merely shared a glance, but didn't press the issue, letting it drop. _For now, anyways_, thought Jules. She _would_ get to the bottom of this. ...Because when something was up with her baby sis, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that was bothering her.

* * *

"Who won?" Greg asked.

"Who do you think?" asked Ed simply.

They walked and talked, stopping at Babycakes, Spike's robot, with Spike saying how he had been picking carpet out of "her" treads all morning, and that she didn't even make him breakfast.

"So...Ciara," continued Greg, making Ed look at him questioningly.

"Yeah... What about Ciara?" Ed asked tentatively, knowing exactly where this conversation was going to go before it even got there, since they already had it a hundred times before since Ciara's enrollment into Team One.

He knew what the Boss thought about having sisters, especially _twin_ sisters, on the same team meant, and how that could lead to disastrous results if either one of them were in trouble. But it also had been a year and a half since Ciara joined Team One, and neither Jules nor Ciara showed any signs of Greg's worries. They were professionals. They weren't about to allow them being sisters—_twin_ sisters—get in the way of doing their job. If only Greg could see that...

"I don't know, Eddy," said Greg as he sighed tiredly. "I just... I still don't think that it's a good idea to have sisters on the same team." Ed was about to say something, but Greg beat him to it by interrupting him. "I know you know that I know they're professionals, as does the rest of the team, but...I guess...I'm just worried is all, you know?"

"Yeah, I do, Greg," Ed said, squeezing his Boss' shoulder, trying to reassure Team One's sergeant. "But they are professionals. You said so yourself. When the time comes, I'm sure they will do their jobs right down to the letter. I bet my life on it," finished Ed confidently.

"I still don't kno—"

"If I may," Spike tentatively interrupted, his hand in the air, as if he was raising his hand in class like a little kid would do in order to be called on for the correct answer. Greg and Ed looked at each other, obviously amused by their teammate's shyness, before Greg motioned for him to continue. "I'm with Ed on this one, Boss. Both Callaghans have their strengths and weaknesses. Jules: Intelligence gatherer, backup negotiator, and trained sniper. Then there is Ciara; former CIA linguist, possibly the best there is. If we split them up, imagine what the team dynamic would be then. They complete each other; they complete the team. I can only imagine what they'll do to you, in your sleep, if you do decide to split them up."

Greg eyed Spike skeptically, with a raised eyebrow at that last comment; Ed, on the other hand, merely smiled at his younger teammate, then at the Boss. The look on the Boss' face was: Priceless. He was obviously imaging the Dynamic Duo coming to get him in his sleep. He involuntarily shuddered at that thought, trying to push back those demonic thoughts to the back of his mind. Out of sight, out of mind. But it wasn't doing much good...

Ed just shook his head at the exchange, smiling.

"Anyway, Spike; say goodbye to your girlfriend, briefing room—five minutes!" Greg immediately said, walking away, Ed following.

* * *

**A/N **So... Chapter three. Tell me what you guys think in a review! I really like to hear—or, I guess I should say, "read"—what you guys have to say. By the way, we are still only on season one, episode one: _Scorpio_; so Sam should be in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that. It's hard to say, so please bare with me, lovers of Jam! :) Sam will be in this story. No worries!

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^

**Mailbag**

**SJBraddock3**: Sorry for the wait! But like I said, "It's finals week, so...yeah." Hopefully you like this chapter, though! And I want to say that Sam will be introduced in the next chapter, but I'm not sure...

* * *

_Happy Anniversary to my wonderful mom and dad!_  
_I can't believe you've guys been married as long as you have!  
I love you guys more than life itself! Remember that!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Two chapters in the same week? I am on fire! Again, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They make my day when I see that someone has reviewed; even if it's a mere one-liner, or an one-worder for that matter, I don't care. It's a review! :)

**Disclaimer** _Flashpoint _(c) Mark Ellis & Stephanie Morgenstern. Ciara Callaghan (c) Takara "Taka" Matsudaira.

* * *

Make It In Canada

Chapter Four

"...the exhilarating, electrifying details of which we'll learn on route." Everyone chuckled at that. "Name the teams, Ed."

Now it was Ed's turn, assigning everyone to a team. "Alpha: Wordy, one; Spike, two; Lou, three; Ciara, four. Wordy, you man the ram." Wordy then imitated "manning the ram" single-handily in his seat from behind Ed and Jules. "Rol, you head up Bravo."

"Got it, Boss," confirmed "Rol" when Ed had turned around in his seat, acknowledging the man.

Ed smiled, turning back around in his chair. "Five, six; Spike, get us some flash bangs." Spike followed Wordy in that regard, also imitating the size of the explosion with his hands and the noise with his mouth.

_Always_ _with_ _the_ _theatrics_, thought Ciara smilingly.

"Lou, Ciara; less lethal," Ed continued.

"What? _Again_?" asked Lou obviously irritated, as he sat back in his chair. He looked at Ciara, who merely shrugged in silence from her seat across the room.

"And I shall negotiate if the need should arise," said Greg with a tone that left no room for argument. "Snipers. Ed, your Sierra Two. Jules, your Sierra One."

Ciara smiled to herself. It had been a long time since Jules was "Sierra One," but it was a nice change in pace for Team One nonetheless, because it was normally Ed, or one of the other guys, who was Sierra One.

Jules looked over her shoulder at her baby sis, smiling also when she noticed the smallest hint of a smile playing on the corners of Ciara's lips. It might have been small, though it was still considered a smile. Something she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mr. Lane?" Greg asked playfully.

"Absolutely, absolutely," repeated Ed, looking at Jules. "Spread the love. What is it, Jules' Day?"

Jules looked at him incredulously, but no less playfully, as she said, "Everyday is Jules' Day."

* * *

"Battery packs loaded?" asked Jules, coming out of the door where everyone, including Ciara, was packing up and getting ready for the long day ahead.

"Yup," Ed said without missing a beat. "And?" he continued to prod Jules for details about her date last night.

Ciara looked up at the sound of her older sis' voice that was now filtering throughout the building, bouncing off the walls. "Hey, sis!" She waved, so did Jules; she continued walking, Ed following closely behind her.

_Good_ _luck,_ _Ed_, she thought, shaking her head dismissively. He was probably asking about how the date went last night, more or less; she went back to her packing, rather reluntantly too, as she was packing with Lou. She didn't mind Lou. She liked him, as a teammate. But ever since Jules started dating again, he had been asking her about _her_ love life.

"So," Lou said, nudging her arm playfully in order to get her attention.

Rather reluntantly, Ciara asked, "What do you want, Lou?" She already knew where this conversation was going. She didn't know why he took such an interest in her love life, unless...

"Jules, and dating," continued Lou, coming to stand next to her, as Ciara packed a backpack and stuffed it into the back of a SUV, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible and for as long as humanly possible. "How do you feel about that?"

Ciara shrugged. "It's fine. Why?"

"Right," said Lou, not believing her pathetic two-word answer. He leant against the back of the SUV that Ciara was currently packing for the day. "What about you? How's _your_ love life been lately?" He wriggled his eyebrows in a way that made Ciara gape at him.

And there it was, just like she had anticipated.

She looked at him incredulously, finally dragging him by the arm to a more private location, or as far as "private" went when one was in the parking garage of a police station, but not before looking every which way to make sure that no one was paying them any mind. They weren't.

Or so she thought no one was looking...

When Ciara believed they were safe, or as safe as one could be in a parking garage, she rounded on Lou for his interest in _her_ love life.

"Okay, so what's the deal?" she asked incredulously, trying to whisper but it was hard. When she was mad it was hard to whisper, just like it was for anyone else who tried to whisper when they were mad. She wanted to scream at him for his stupidity. If the Boss thought that they were involved, then _both_ _of_ _them_ would have to pay for Lou's stupidity.

Lou looked at her, obviously stunned by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh, come off it! Don't you dare play dumb with me, Young," she literally screamed in his ear, pulling him down to her level—as he was clearly an inch or so taller than her—by the arm as to not be overheard. "You've been asking me about _my_ love life for a _month_ now. What gives? Why do you care so much, anyways? This isn't like you."

The man in question eyed her warily, clearly flabbergasted, but that didn't stop him from speaking his mind. She might act tough, but he knew her better than that. She wasn't as tough as she made everyone else believe. She was just a girl.

A _lonely_ girl.

But a girl who was too shy to do anything about that.

He had wanted to tell her how he felt about her for the longest time now—ever since her first month as a member of Team One—but he assumed that she didn't feel the same way about him. They had been friends first, now teammates. If he asked her out, and if his suspicions were, indeed, correct, and that she didn't like-_like_ him—the way he did her—then he would more than likely lose her as a friend. And that was the last thing that he ever wanted to happen. He loved having Ciara Callaghan as a friend. And if friends were what they were destined to be, then so be it. He'd make the best of it. So, and instead, he said teasingly, "What? Worrying about my teammate's _loveless_-love life is a crime now?"

That did it.

Lou could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears; but they just turned pink instead, as smoke coming out of one's ears was not possible. Not in real-life, at least.

She punched him in the arm, hard. "And who says that my love life is so called '_loveless_'—" (—she added airquotes around the word "loveless" for unnecessary emphasis on said word to get her point across to her oblivious teammate—) "—hm? Riddle me _that_."

* * *

"And?" asked Ed again, but patiently nonetheless.

He and Jules were now packing up the back of a SUV, talking about last night's date all the while. Or, more accurately, she was being interrogated by Ed for details about said date.

"And what?" Jules asked, slightly annoyed by clearly being interrogated.

Ed pressed for more than a just two-word reply from his fellow teammate, asking, "What happened? He wanted to snuggle up in front of the TV, right?"

"It's just...I'm sitting there and all I can think about is, 'I want to finish my drywall,'" confessed Jules honestly, but with a smile on her face nonetheless.

_"And who says that my love life is so called loveless, hm? Riddle me that."_

Jules and Ed looked at each other curiously, turning around in the direction of Ciara's obviously irritated voice; something that was definitely out place in the SRU headquarters, for her voice was usually carefree, never irritated.

"Everything alright here?" Ed asked the bickering "couple" tentatively, unsure of what was really going on, as he and Jules stopped in front of them; Jules, with a curious look on her face, an eyebrow raised.

Ciara was startled, obviously, by their sudden presence, because she had immediately took a step back from Lou and released her grip on his arm, saying, "Peachy," with a tone which indicated that everything was anything but "fine."

The familiar alarm blared, with Greg's voice saying over the loudspeakers, _"T__eam_ _One,_ _let's_ _saddle_ _up._ _We_ _got_ _a_ _call;_ _let's_ _suit_ _up."_

"Change of plans," said Jules simply, shrugging and nudging her baby sis, who merely rolled her eyes good-naturedly in turn.

Ed said, "Let's go. Game on."

Almost on instinct, everyone automatically piled into the black SUVs—that were lined up, and ready to roll out—with Ciara occupying the back seat of the same vehicle as Ed and her older sis.

Team One rolled out, preparing for the worst.

* * *

**A/N **So...I'm not sure if I want this to be a Lewis/OC story also, besides it from being a "Jules/Sam" and "Spike/OC" story already. I'm still not even sure if he'll die in the episode, "One Wrong Move," or if someone will take his place, because, and quite frankly, I cried all throughout the entire episode. And I don't think I'll be able to relive that trauma all over again, watching Lou die once was bad enough, but writing about it? Yeah, I don't think so... But I want your guys' opinions! What do you think? Should I make this story a "Lewis/OC"-focused story too? If so, why, and if not; then, why not...? Lemme hear your voices! Shout 'em out to the rooftops!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Okay, so eleven days from today—being August 26, 2013—I will be undergoing a major surgery. That is why I am going crazy with the updating. I want to get as much writing done as I possibly can before I have it because I don't know when I'll feel better, or good enough, to write again. Last time I had something like this, I didn't write for a couple of months afterward, so all of this updating is just a precaution. I will also be starting school on the 26th, too, so I'll be plenty busy these next few months unfortunately. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

**Disclaimer** You guys already know that I don't own _Flashpoint_. My name isn't Mark Ellis or Stephanie Morgenstern, but that'd be cool if it was.

**Warning** A lot of _italic _words, and line breaks.

* * *

Make It In Canada

Chapter Five

"Morning," acknowledged Ed as he turned to look at Jules for a brief second before turning his attention back on the road, as he was the one driving.

Jules replied happily, "Good mornin'!"

"Break it down."

Ciara watched the exchange in silence from the back seat.

"8:30 in the morning. Rush hour, business district," began Jules, "breaking it down" so called.

"Place is gonna be packed."

"Which means we gotta go high. You take—"

Ed continued, "—The North building. You counter—"

"West."

"Why?"

"East," answered Jules simply, with Ed following her lead. "East gives us maximum coverage."

Ed asked, "What else?"

Ciara looked at the back of his head, obviously confused, as was Jules by the question.

"What do you mean by 'what else?' It's gonna be crazy," was Jules' plain and simple comeback.

"Damn right, 'it's gonna be crazy,'" Ed snapped back, but playfully. "Every unit in the city is gonna want a piece of this."

Ciara couldn't take being quiet any longer. She leant between Ed and Jules' seats, directly in the middle, and said, "She's Sierra One, Ed. No worries, right, sis?"

Jules couldn't help the smile that played across her face. "That's right, Ed, I'm Sierra One."

"Chill," Ed said coolly and blandly.

Simply, Jules replied, "I'm just saying."

"And you know whatever Jules says goes," added Ciara, obviously mocking her older sis with a devious glint in her eyes, looking at Jules with a sadistic smile.

Ed looked onward as Jules and Ciara performed their little "handshake." It was a "twin thang" as Ciara would always put it; something that never ceased to amaze their teammates. Their "twin telepathy," another twin pun by none other than Ciara.

Ciara then sat back in her seat, as content as one could be driving to a "hot call," but not before patting Ed on the shoulder comfortingly. But Ed had to ruin it by bringing up Ciara's earlier conversation with Lou.

All of the sudden, though, she sneezed out of nowhere.

* * *

Miles away, a good-looking blonde-haired, green-eyed, well-built man in a blue coat got off of a small plane, stepping off of the very specific yellow ladder.

* * *

Spike motioned at the headset he was wearing, indicating that Lou should take his off, as did Spike himself.

"What's up, Buddy?" asked Lou, honestly curious about his best friend's sudden change in demeanor. It was like the conversation he had earlier with Ciara in the parking garage all over again. Hopefully though, this one won't end as badly.

Spike spared a glance at Lou before his attention went back to the road, as he was the one driving. "I should be asking you that, Buddy. Everything okay with you and Ciara? She seemed pretty upset when we left the station."

"Yeah, everything is fine; _peachy_," Lou said, using Ciara's word. Lou was now looking out the window absentmindedly, clearly in a totally different world altogether, imagined Spike.

The geek with combat skills shook his head incredulously. "I know that you have a crush on Ciara, Buddy. You don't have to deny it."

Now it was Lou's turn to look incredulously at his best friend. "Wait, what? B-but how...? I th-thought I did..." He saw the smirk on Spike's face grow wider if that was even possible. "How long have you known?" he sighed, already regretting the fact that he had even asked.

"Much longer than you, that's for sure," Spike chuckled vaguely.

"How long!" demanded Lou, obviously petrified—and confused at Spike's vague answer—at having his secret possibly blown; even if it was just Spike. This _was_ Spike, after all. And said man couldn't keep a secret.

"Since we've had all met; back at the Academy, all those _years_ ago."

* * *

They arrived on scene.

The scene was already a chaotic mess. People were watching, some milling about on their phones even. There were German Shepherds on leashes, barking like crazy. All in all, it wasn't one of the best "hot calls" that Team One had received.

Someone was on a megaphone, standing beside the Inspector. "There's nowhere to go."

"This is getting us nowhere," he said before the familiar alarms of SRU were heard. "Here comes the calvary."

Greg said through his talkie, "Dispatch: Be advised, SRU is on scene."

Everyone got out, getting out their firearms and putting on helmets.

"Let's keep the peace," said the Boss finality.

They continued walking as a group, rifles at the ready just in case.

"K-9, and we got the Marine Unit here," the Boss informed.

The subject was speaking a different language, which Ciara knew all too little about.

_Great,_ she thought sarcastically. _Just when I think I get a chance to show the Boss what I can do, this happens. It's like the world hates me or something. First Lou, and now this. Today is just not my day. Could this day get any worse?_

Greg spoke into his talkie again, but because Ciara was thinking, she didn't hear what he said to the person, or persons, on the other end.

"Lewis, Ciara, you guys are needed in the truck," informed the Boss, the finality in his tone left no room for arguments. Thankfully, though, there were none; as Lewis and Ciara made their way to the "truck." "You guys are my secondary."

"Got it," they both said together, making the Boss shake his head at their antics. Whether or not they knew it, they were a pretty good team when need be.

The Boss continued with a loud resounding, "Roy!"

"Southwest meaning containment..."

The conversation was drowned out by the opening and closing of the Command Truck's door, Lewis and Ciara immediately getting down to business; as it was Ciara's duty—being bilingual, and able to speak a million different languages to boot—to know what dialect the man was currently speaking.

Ciara searched the Internet for a translator. Coming across a translator that she deemed worthy enough to help them in this negotiation. Lou looked over her shoulder, clearly amused, and asked, "_Babylon_, huh?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Never underestimate the power of online translators."

Lou laughed, patting her shoulder and walking away to the other side, saying, "8:46 AM Sergeant Gregory Parker begins negotiation."

* * *

A black car was driving down the road with the radio playing. The same man from before was sitting in the back of said car, listening intently.

_"...one victim critically injured."_

The man then asked the driver, "You know where that is?"

"Don't worry. We're not going anywhere near there."

He then said, while looking expectantly at the back of the driver's head, "Let's take a detour."

* * *

"Sierras, switch to transponders and go to channel one," Lou informed, looking at the computer which showed the overall layout of the current location.

_"Copy."_ Jules' voice.

_"Copy."_ And Ed's.

"Sierra Two," Lou continued. "North building, eleven floors, elevator to the tenth; two lefts, one right, staircase up."

_"Roger that." _Ed again.

"Sierra One: East building, fifteen floors. Look for a fire escape."

_Ding._

The familiar sound resonating throughout the headsets made Ciara chuckle to herself. Ed was more than likely in the aforementioned elevator that Lou spoke of. Ed, in an elevator, with a firearm, all decked out in SRU gear, was probably a laughable sight to behold.

Lou asked, "Sierra One, what's your status?"

_"Elevator's locked. I'm on the stairs. Weather report?"_

_"Sierra Two in position. Updraft is confirmed." _That was Ed.

_"Lovely. What's my elevation?"_

* * *

The man in the blue coat from before stepped off the last step to the sidewalk, looking at the gathered group that was watching the scene from behind the yellow caution tape. Camera crews were even seen amongst them. He walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Elevation: 185 ft.," informed Lou.

The door opened, revealing the Forensics Psychologist. A woman with black hair.

_Dr. Luria._

"Hey, Lewis, Ciara."

Lewis looked at the FP, while Ciara barely acknowledged the woman in question.

"Morning, Doc," greeted Lou casually. "8:52 AM Forensics Psychologist arrives on scene."

The good doctor sat down beside him, forcing Ciara to chance a quick glance at their backs, then turned away in absolute silence. _What was wrong with her? Was she seriously jealous of Dr. Luria? _No. No, she wasn't. That was preposterous. There was no way that she was falling for Lewis Young.

_"...what's going on with my translator?"_

That brought Ciara back down to Earth. "I'm right here, Boss. The problem is I'm not sure what dialect the subject is speaking. It could be anything. Eastern European even, just like the Inspector said earlier. It's just hard to distinguish. It's almost like...like he's purposefully mixing up his languages so we can't communicate with him. It's hard to tell. Sorry, Boss."

Greg sighed on the other end of Ciara's headset. Even _she_ could tell that he sounded disappointed at her lack of knowledge of the subject's language. This _really_ wasn't her day. Period.

Lou patted Ciara's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, sure it's not. Tell that to the Boss."

Dr. Luria watched the friends' exchange in silence, filing away the information for later.

* * *

"It's not your fault, you know," comforted Jules, who heard the entire conversation on her end of the headset.

_"Yeah, sure it's not. Tell that to the Boss."_

Jules could tell that her baby sis was now feeling depressed about being unable to help. She hated seeing her other half feel useless, worthless. It wasn't a pretty picture.

_"Sierra One, take a left out of the stairwell, go straight ahead."_

Jules walked down a flight of stairs backwards.

_"Right turn and you're there."_

She did as she was told, but there was a problem: A door with a "No Access" sign blocked her path. "What? Lou, how old are those plans?"

_"What's wrong?"_

Jules said, obviously annoyed by the lack of current information, "Renovations."

_"Sierra One, I have a new location for you."_

"Okay, take me there."

_"It's a higher angle; full value ricochet risk."_

* * *

_"Is Luria on scene yet?"_ the Boss asked over the headsets, obviously irritated by Ciara's lack of ability to translate what the subject was saying.

"Good morning," Luria greeted pleasantly, like all of this was just another walk in the park for her, which made Ciara even more irritated than she was already, if that was even possible.

_"Hey, Doc. How's it lookin'?"_

Looking at the computer screen that displayed the subject and female hostage, she said, "First impression: Not substance issues. He's full-on tunnel vision. I'm thinking multiple-stressors. Might help if we knew what he was saying."

Lou spared the usually, normally, carefree quirky art twin a quick glance, seeing her obviously frustrated was not a good thing. Ciara was not one to think straight if she was frustrated. She sighed irritatingly. Lou knew all too well, as did the rest of the Team, that Dr. Luria was not one of Ciara's favorite people, but to be called out like that by said person?

Yeah.

_Not cool,_ Lewis thought, shaking his head. He would have a word with Dr. Luria about that after this was all over.

* * *

Jules replied, irritation clear in her voice, and said, "Ed, what's your vantage?"

_"I can make it work."_

Sierra One wanted to say some choice words at the lack of current information available, but didn't. Instead, the only thing she did say was, "It's all yours."

_"Looks like it's neither Callaghan's day, huh, sis?"_

Jules chuckled, trying to lighten the mood because she could hear the obviously depressed tone in her baby sis' voice. "Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

"Looks like it's neither Callaghan's day, huh, sis?" asked Ciara good-naturedly, but even _she_ could tell that the faux cheery-ness in her voice didn't sound genuine. And if it didn't sound genuine to her, well... She could only imagine what the others were thinking.

_"Yeah, tell me about it."_

Ciara chuckled, taking her look-a-like's question seriously, rather too seriously for Jules' liking. "Well, it all started with getting a 'hot call...'"

_"That was a rhetorical question, baby sister. I didn't mean for you to actually answer," _Jules laughed on the other end of Ciara's headset._ "I'm on my way back, Boss, heading to the Command Truck as we speak so I can give my copycat a good, long lesson in rhetorical questions."_

_"Copy that," _Greg acknowledged_._

When Ciara and Jules' conversation had finally died down, the last thing she heard on the headset was Ed saying, _"Cold zero. I got the solution."  
_

* * *

**A/N **Again, sorry for all of the _italic _words, but I didn't know how else to distinguish headset communication with actual talking, or thinking for that matter, and that of the multiple line breaks used. Also, I do hope my "Jam" readers are happy, because Sam Braddock finally makes his debut in this chapter, and more than once too. Happy days!

I am also still taking votes on whether or not this should be turned into a "Lewis/OC"-focused story, besides it from being a "Jules/Sam" and "Spike/OC" story already. I'll probably stop taking votes somewhere around chapter ten or chapter fifteen, not sure yet.

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^

**Mailbag**

**SJBraddock3**: I know were probably looking forward to seeing more Sam, instead of just a few minor scenes here and there, but I hope you like the little Sam-centric scenes in this chapter anyway, no matter how small and short they were. There will definitely be more to come later on. No worries!


End file.
